Cronvangr Cave
Cronvangr Cave is a cave located just south of Riverside Shack, and north of Eldergleam Sanctuary (south-southwest of Windhelm and west of Bonestrewn Crest or directly east of Mixwater Mill). It is easily noticed by the spider egg sacks outside and a dead mammoth caught in the web. Overview Inside the entrance, a path leads east, then turns south to a room with six frostbite spiders. There are two exits from the first room. One is obvious, to the south-southwest, and is covered in spider webs (leading to the spider room). The other is on the opposite (north) side of the room and is activated by a brown button in a square frame near the fake rock door. Another one can be found on the other side. This door leads to the cottage room. Just behind the door is a floor tile fire trap. The cottage room itself is a circular room with a cottage in the northwest part of the room on a ledge. There are three leveled vampires guarding the cottage. In the lower part of the room is the corpse of a Dark Elf surrounded by candles, and another corpse of a vampire. Inside the cottage, several of the vampires may be sleeping. There is the corpse of a Breton on a table, an apothecary's satchel on a barrel near the table, a chest next to one of the beds, and various poisons around the room. There is also a Lockpicking skill book The Locked Room on another table. Behind (west of) the cottage there are an alchemy lab, an arcane enchanter, and an adept-locked chest. The other exit from the first room leads to a room with eight spiders, and a long spiral plunge into the earth. Near the next hallway that leads east to Cronvangr Broodlair, there is a pool of water. A small chest is at the bottom on the southeastern side of the pool. Sublocation Cronvangr Broodlair This lair is a sub-location for the cave. The path starts to the north, then turns right (east), where two spiders are patrolling the path. The path turns south, where a chest can be found behind a dense web. The path continues up to the west, then north, then west again, where it opens into a large room containing the spider nest. There is a giant frostbite spider guarding a chest in the nesting room, along with three normal spiders. On the left side of the chest is a moonstone ore vein. Another exit from the room leads north, then turns west, and leads back to the cave (actually leads to a ledge above the first room of the cave). Quests *Possible location of Queen Freydis's Sword *Possible location of The Forgemaster's Fingers *Possible location of Meridia's Beacon *Possible location of Shalidor's Insights *Possible location for the Courier in Arniel's Endeavor *Possible location of Roggi's Ancestral Shield *Possible location of Gunmar in A New Order *Possible location of the third totem in Totems of Hircine *Possible location for Animal Extermination Notable items *''The Locked Room'' – A Lockpicking skill book on a table in the cottage. Mining *One iron ore vein – entry chamber. *One moonstone ore vein – Cronvangr Broodlair. Gallery Cronvangr Cave In Cave.png|Inside cave with frostbite spiders Cronvangr Cave Under Water.png|Underwater chest Cronvangr Cave Cottage Room.png|Cottage room Cronvangr Cave Inside Cottage.png|Inside cottage Cronvangr Cave Ritual Circle.png|Ritual Circle Cronvangr bloodlair.jpg|Cronvangr Broodlair Trivia *Quest items found at this location are sometimes inside an egg sac, instead of a chest like usual. *There are no desiccated corpses or web sacs in this cave, which is unusual for frostbite spider-infested areas. *The vampire enemies in the cabin area can be kited toward the entrance to this area. If the doorway is sealed using the switch, then the vampires, still in pursuit of the Dragonborn, may repeatedly step on the floor tile fire trap, eventually killing themselves. Appearances * de:Crovangrhöhle it:Caverna di Cronvangr ru:Пещера Кронвангр es:Cueva de Cronvangr Category:Skyrim: Eastmarch Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Iron Ore Vein Locations Category:Skyrim: Moonstone Ore Vein Locations